Mario Story: Fruit Shake/Script
This page details every line of dialogue and story event from Mario Story: Fruit Shake. 'OPENING STORY' “Often times, we are a lone seed, cycling with the elements around us. For some, the seed wilts away, overtaken by decay. Others, meanwhile…they absorb the fallen seeds around them, filter it along with the rain above, and grow upon the earth before rocketing towards the skies as mighty trees. This is an endless cycle of beginnings and endings, the very fruit of existence itself. No trees demonstrate this more than the six Great Fruit Trees, located here in the peaceful Frutta Archipelago. Apelkor, Citridus, Manni, Melona, Blulala, Gilberto - for three millennia, the six guardians have maintained this cycle of growth and decay, as well as serve the symbol for the earth’s connection to the ocean and sky. For that, the People are grateful. And yet, I fear the balance is set to be broken. A fearsome air fleet yet approaches, with no regard for these cycles. If nothing is done, the Mushroom World- it will fall into a state of decline, from which it will never recover. What is to be done? Unless the conflict was evened out equally. Strangers from a foreign soil, pilots flying an unknown sky, or sailors braving an uncharted sea- they would set everything back on track. Not least of all is the boomerang in the branch- the legendary man in the red hat and his friends. Their arrival is imminent…” 'PROLOGUE- Weathering Falls' 'Bowser’s Castle Entrance' Everything seems hunky-dorey outside Bowser’s Castle one fine day. Suddenly.. KABOOM! The castle explodes from inside! BOWSER: (roar) SEIZE THE PRINCESS! Anyone comes back without her, they’re heading back to Koopa School! LUIGI: ...LET’S GET OUT OF HERE, BRO! I’D RATHER FACE ANOTHER BOO THAN THESE GUYS! MARIO: (audio) Uh oh. Mario and Luigi are running for their lives outside the castle gate, with Mario carrying the Princess. PRINCESS PEACH: They’re gaining on us! Several Goombas and Koopas run out of the castle, along with Boom Boom and Pom Pom. BOOM BOOM: You slackers better not let Peach get away! I HATE school! And books! And erasers! POM POM: Oy, Boom Boom! Don’t blow your fuse so fast! Look- this wicket’ll be over before afternoon tea! Up above, several Bowser Airships arrive, flying towards the Bros and Peach at max speed. BOOM BOOM: Bah, I’m more of a slams-on kind of minion! GUYS, INITIATE PLAN S! Some Koopas pick up the two mini-bosses. PEACH: Mario, look! What’s that brute and Pom Pom trying? Mario looks behind him. At that moment, he trips, dropping Peach. MARIO: Mamma-mia! PEACH: Ouch! LUIGI: Bro! Princess! What do we DO?! POM POM: Perfect timing, wouldn’t you say, mate? BOOM BOOM: Everything’s coming up Boom Boom. Guys, prepare to LAUNCH! KOOPA: You hear big Boom…HEAVE! The Koopas use all their strength to toss Boom Boom and Pom Pom forward, high and far. Back at the castle entrance, Bowser and Kammy emerge. KAMMY: …Huh, the minions are actually doing all right. BOWSER: Good for them! But it’ll be even MORE all right when I rest my claws on the Princess-! Out of nowhere, one of the airships breaks rank and shoots at all the others, sending them crashing into the ground. One airship hurtles towards Bowser and Kammy. BOWSER: And of course, I spoke too soon. AUGGGGGH! Bowser dives out of the way while Kammy flies out of range. KAMMY: Wow, that was close! I could feel my teeth rattling! BOWSER: Nice shooting, genius! GWAHAHAHA! You’re going to have to try harder next time! A loose piece of rubble falls, landing on Bowser’s head. BOWSER: (dazed) Like that… Bowser falls over, fainting. Kammy flies over, quickly. KAMMY: YOUR MALICIOUSNESS! Back with Mario and friends, the renegade airship arrives just in time to cause Boom Boom and Pom Pom to hit the side of the ship instead of the good guys. Piloting the airship is… TOADETTE: PHEW- I got here just in time! And good to see you already found Peach! I think it’s a new record, too- under four minutes this ti- LUIGI: Good to see you too, Toadette, but we’ll talk later. We gotta leave NOW! TOADETTE: Of course, Luigi! Everyone, get on- we’re going home in STYLE! Toadette drops an anchor. Quickly, Mario carries Peach, and the two hang on with Luigi. The anchor hauls up. Toadette’s hijacked airship soon takes off, as Boom Boom and Pom Pom fall off. BOOM BOOM: Aw, Goomnuts! We were SO CLOSE, and some little girl Toad has to stick her shroom in our business at the last minute! POM POM: We’re not licked yet, ol’ friend! We’ve got a l’il help! Another Bowser airship is being piloted, this one by a Goomba wearing a unique spiked helmet and Bowser flag. BOOM BOOM: I’d never thought I’d be glad to see your scrawny face, Perry! PERRY: Hahaha, whatever, Boom Boom. Just jump on so we can catch up to the green nerd and Mario! I’ve got some other minions who’d like to get some! GOOMBAS AND KOOPAS: YEAH! Boom Boom and Pom Pom jump on, and the other airship gives chase to our heroes. 'Airship Ride' 'Frutta Citta' Category:Script Category:Transcript Category:Paper Mario (series) Category:Paper Mario Category:Mario Story Fruit Shake